The Forgotten Lore
by Morgan Scarlett or Mneme
Summary: Something remained in the past, nature and magic, which was not written down but has passed from person to person.The story of King Arthur from a different perspective. A lot of new rather famous characters added:Morgan, Nimue etc. Sequel to the movie
1. A call from the past

Notes: When I saw the movie, I found the scenario rather short and lacking while some things were missing. Ok, it is said to present Arthur without the cloak of myth, but there still were a lot of inaccuracies or that is just me who only believes it? Well, here is a new perspective with a lot of characters who were ommited in the movie and would have made it more interesting.

P.S.English is not my mother language so if there are grammatical or spelling errors, please be kind (although your advice is welcome). I hope you'll like the story:)

The events are happening after the last battle in the movie, at Badon Hill. Tristan and Lancelot are still alive.(Their death happened so soon and was quite ridiculous)

**A CALL FROM THE PAST**

Arthur was reaching the village with his closest friends, his Sarmatian knights who had fought by his side, who had trusted him and believed in the same idea that lead him to this difficult battle. He was going back to the village to find his possibly soon-to-be queen and the other people, even the non-combatant ones who had waited with agony for him to cast away the threat of the Saxon invasion. Now it was time to celebrate.

All of them were in bad condition, covered with dust and dried blood. But there was something new on their expression, a sign of triumph and hope was intensely depicted on their faces. It was the hope that the real enemy had now gone and they could start their lives in this island anew, even without Romans. The storm had disappeared and the sun warmed up the fallen seeds on the earth to start the circle of life again.

Despite the general picture they made, there was someone not far away from them who looked quite different.The person neither looked happy, nor sad, like being untouched by the massive enthusiasm around her that even drew people to a frenzy dance. She had almost predicted that, the battle, the victory...Not just due to magic arts or seering talent but because she knew him...she knew him well.

Her eyes, strange, turbulent, full of life, contradictorily shaped on a carefully sweet face didn't even look around the place. They seemed to have concentrated on one face from the very beginning. They seemed ecstatic as if she was looking for him since moments before. Regardless of the fever of victory which had carried away all people there, her own fever deepen in her abdomen couldn't let her calm down.

It had been a long time since she'd last seen him. She knew that she would have rather avoided this place, but Merlin had insisted on her presence. Her arts would be a lot of help, he had said. Even her powerful guardian had agreed with him. She didn't know about the plan of the two of them, she did neither care if they knew the real reasons for her unwillingness to leave the forest and come here, near to Badon Hill. But she knew the danger...the unobvious danger that may even blow over what he had won up to now...

How stupid she was! Despite her curses and the many words of hatred she had wasted for him, she couldn't avoid her past at all. And as it seems now, neither would he. The problem was that there still were a lot of unspoken words between them.

But now, at this moment when she should have concentrated with all her power to face him, she felt numb. Her feelings had started to betray her. Her heart was almost biting ferociously at his view_. He seems so happy, so proud..._,she thought. _When was the last time I saw him in the same mood?_ She feel like being ready to enjoy the victory together with him. She felt it easy to understand his mirth and make it her own.

Suddenly he saw her too. And his reaction came as a surprise for her. "Morgan! Morgan!", he cried with cheerful look, quickening his step to reach her fast. As if he had answered in her silent call, as if she had been the first person he met, the first person he wanted to meet.  
Guinevere from the other side of the village had already seen Arthur coming and she smiled effortlessly at his sight. They'd just won a cruel battle and she would like to welcome and share with him the congratulations. To share her happiness with him. She started to understand that her feelings about this Roman man were growing, more than she would ever believe.

And here he was running, impatient to meet her. He finally reached and embrace her in his wide arms. He playfully lifted her above the ground as if she was made of feather only. And she was laughing with him too. The victory was hers too.

"Morgan! We defeated them! The Saxons! Now we can restore the peace on this place. Oh Morgan! Do you know what that means?"

She answered him. What a strange thing! Her old curses seemed to have vanished at this moment's matter.

"Yes Arthur! You can imagine how happy I am now. And for you...Truly!" She smiled again and he made her to swirl around twice before he put her down. But then, when she finally set food on the ground again something had changed. They weren't in the same mood as before. His gladness for her presence had disappeared now. They looked at each other quite confused and speechless. They looked guilty. Her old sense of bitterness and fear made its return. She felt as if...as if it was her biggest mistake.

"Good to see you...my sister, Morgana.", he said now with a cold voice. "Welcome to my caer, my home. It seems at least I will stay a lot in here. I suppose it's your home too."

That roman sense of honor and self-control! She almost fainted at this. That's a reason why she preferred to stay with the Woads instead of the Romans. She had come to terms with the fact that he wasn't the young boy she'd met in the forests anymore. Now he'd become a whole man, the brave commander of the fortress beside Hadrian's Wall. And the next-to-be king.

Ironic fate! They didn't know they were siblings when they first met. They just liked each other, becoming friends, before the overgrowing feelings made them look at each other with different eyes.

She was so young when she left her house after the cruel death of her mother and abandoned her little brother at the barbarians' mercy who had destroyed the village. She didn't look back, she had never liked the boy as his father either. The little bastard had only reminded her the death of her own father.

Then the years passed. She had returned to her mother's tribe. From early ages she had showed signs of the Sight. That was why her grandmother took her to the magic island to develop her skills. The time came when she needed to return to the forest to become great Merlin's pupil. It was then when she met Uart, a nickname for the later well-known Artorius Castus. She thought sometimes that had she known earlier her real relationship with him, he wouldn't be alive now to win the Saxons at the Badon Hill.

"Oh! I can now understand why you almost ran away from us ,Arthur!" Lancelot, as always, came next to Arthur and examined the newcomer woman from the top to the bottom. His lips then turned to a mischievous and rather lusty smile.

"Would you invite this beauty to our caer to celebrate with us?", he asked. "And especially with me."

"I already did ", answered Arthur with the same coldness in his voice. "Lancelot, here is my long-forgotten sister Morgana. For a long time I've thought she had been killed along with my mother when our village was attacked. And now she appears again at my side. Sometimes I wished she would have been killed then.", he murmured at the end.

Lancelot glanced at him with surprise on his face. Morgan only knew why, he still hadn't forgiven for the influence she bore upon him, for making him loose his logic, for making him willing to abandon his foster family and his career to live with her and with the Prydns. Her tribe now meant the same for him as the Woads.

"Don't be cruel to lost sisters Arthur! After all, we have just won a difficult battle. Don't keep your mind worried about this. I'm the one who will take care of her.", Lancelot said finally finding his old self. But he wasn't the only one to be taken aback by this new situation. Guinevere also found this quite strange. _What happened? Who was that woman who seemed to have such an impact on Arthur?_ She didn't also realize that Merlin had placed himself next to her with his noiseless step, very characteristic of him.

"I asked her to come. We will need her. Besides...she's his sister. Gwenhyfar," he added using her Gael name, "will you stand by him, to relieve him if something bad happen? I know your feelings for him. Don't deny it to me, just promise."

Her puzzled expression made him continue. "The truth is that we need both of them now. Maybe Romans have left for well but a new danger is appearing in the sky. You've already experienced it with Marius. Christians started to dominate this world and use cruel methods to convert whom don't believe in the same god as them. Arthur is christian too, although a pelagian one. Morgan Le Fey is the next Lady of the Lake and the closest to Arthur from our kind. Maybe I made a big mistake making them meet again, but we cannot truly know. Even now, that Romans have left, Saxons were defeated and we have a new king, things seem to change, to follow a very new tide. I can't even predict if the change will be for better or worse but we can hope...just hope that the long-wished peace has finally come."


	2. After the feast

Hello! This my chapter 2 of the story. Ok it's a long since I started this story, but I'm going to finish the next chapter soon. And you guys, if you like my story, don't hesitate to press the small purple button in the end of the page...you know what. Of course any constructive criticism is appreciated too!

* * *

AFTER THE FEAST

Arthur was awoken the next morning by the sunlight filtering through the curtains to the main hall of the roman villa where the celebration had taken place. The light was tendering his weary face and he felt his head heavy from last night's hangover. For a moment he felt dizzy, but when he started to think clearly- except for that damn headache-he scattered around the place. With a crooked smile he brought to his mind yesterday's events. Sleepy knights were lying in every place they could find and most of them with girls in their arms. A lot of wine had been spilt on the floor and that awful smell was still evident in the atmosphere.

They had been amusing themselves with exaggerated happiness while they mourned deeply for their lost friends or relatives among their laugher. However, they felt at least that their sacrifice wasn't for a vain purpose.

Suddenly his eyes fell on a woman lying on a table not far away from him. For God's sake he had almost forgotten her! But her beamingly dark hair covering the most of her face didn't hide her identity. He came to admit again that it was a wonder he hadn't even approached her in his drunkenness.

He should think what to do with her. But not now. Although it was true that he was afraid of her showing up, he couldn't avoid glaring at her with a kind of tenderness, like he had missed her. But somebody moved next to her and tucked away her hair. Morgan hadn't spent her night alone! He realized she was sleeping in Gawain's arms and he felt a bit angry. Gawain was supposed to be her cousin, his cousin from their mother's kinship. Thinking more clearly he admitted to himself that she had every right to amuse herself in the way she liked most. He wasn't any better.

And he wasn't alone, either. He realized that both Lancelot and Guinevere were lying over him. "Good morning children!", he woke them. "We have now the difficult task to clean everything over here and get rid of this really intolerable smell!"

"That's not a real knight's duty", answered Lancelot before turning his back and starting to snore again.

* * *

"I thought my head was going to break into pieces…but the wine had never done this to me before!" grumbled Bors later, when all the knights were sitting outside to have their meal in a clearer environment.

"That's because Vanora poured all her anger on it after she learnt about your achievements last night!" answered the always cool Tristan. The other knights laughed as if the feast was still continuing.

Arthur, having joined their companions after the area's cleaning had been done with the help of some villagers, didn't laugh too much, seeming to be lost in his own thoughts. It was true that the place still needed a lot of work, as well as all this land …this kingdom, this may be his new kingdom…Merlin had told him that after the roman's leaving and his victory against the Saxons, Woads were more willing than ever to elect him as their new chieftain. He had thought Merlin to be their chieftain, but he stopped him explaining that he was only a simple druid whose role was to protect and advise them. They wanted him to be their chieftain in battle, their war leader, and he had the power to help him. Although Arthur, knowing his reputation and having encountered his power, didn't think that he was a simple druid. In fact, he was the arch-bard of this island and one of the most powerful druids of all time. Nevertheless, to become a real king he had to enlist the support of the other tribes too, and to unite all the warring sides under his purpose.

Arthur had grasped during the battle that his allies were much more than he would ever believe. As if all these people had learnt about the new danger and responded immediately to his call for help to relieve their country. Not only the Bretons and the Woads had helped him, but even Lot, Gawain's father with his Scots had appeared by his right side. On the left suddenly had appeared Pelleas, the leader of the Picts, and it had been with his clever ruse that they put fire to the Saxons' back preventing them from running away. He was now sure he knew with whom Morgan came there.

"Enough time for laugher, boys", Arthur told them rising his hands. "Although I want very much to continue enjoying our moments, a lot of things need to be done. A good example is to bury the dead and take care of the wounded ones. And of course, to have a diplomatic discussion with the people who offered their help to us- I hope - disinterestedly. I'm meaning not only the Woads, but also the new allies who appeared from nowhere. We shared a lot of glee with them yesterday, but it's now time to share the victory celebration too.

The others seemed to look at him silently but impressed. They would have never thought of that, it was Arthur the only one who could do it, to poise the consequences.

"This land needs no blood anymore", he continued without realizing the impact he was causing on them. "I think if we find a way of communication with all these people, we can also find the way to live together and peacefully. Men, I'm saying that I need all of you…but if any of you still want to go back home, I'll let you with my best wishes for a happy life!" He stopped finding it difficult to continue. He didn't want to ask it of them, he wanted them to decide on their own, as free people. "You are free people as I am too. But, I'm admitting it, here is my only home. There's nothing in Rome for me, and all these people need me to prevent any new invasions from happening.."

"Stop Arthur", said Dagonet. "You have nothing to say or to ask from us. I have not a real country and I only feel useful when I help you. My position is next to you!"

"Are you crazy?", cried Gawain. "I escaped from my parents and to be with you and you're telling to want me to return to them and deny all these beautiful girls? No, I'm staying with you! And what about you, Galahad?"

"You didn't need to ask me. I don't remember my homeland and I hate the idea of all of us being separated."

"My cousin is absolutely right!" said Lancelot. "There's nothing for me back home, I can't ever remember clearly my family. Although I'm free spirited -and you Bors, better not laugh- I feel better when I am with you and my friends. I'm now offering my help to whom I want and that's you, my commander. I want also to take away all these beautiful women from Gawain."

"It's more economical for me to stay here than taking all these kids to Sarmatia." Started Bors. "And Vanora would complain continually if I took her away from her place…Well…of course I'm staying with you! Without reason we have fought for you?"

Tristan didn't say anything until his hawk left from his hand and placed itself on Arthur's arm. "I think the bird is talking on my behalf." He smiled.

That night, Arthur had just created a clear vision and his knights were all willing to follow him. This man was a born leader. And if all tribes agreed to claim him as their king, they would be the first to cheer loudly.

* * *

Notes: I couldn't resist making Dagonet come to life too. Although in reality there couldn't be such a battle without any loss (even in a movie), I found the number of the knights too small. Besides poor Lucan needs nowa father to take care of him! Bors has already too many kids to do that:) 


	3. The allies

**THE ALLIES**

When Arthur went to meet King Lot Luddwoc of Lothian and Orkney, he found this Votadini man still glaring at him with suspicion, even with the presence of Gawain by his side. Maybe Lot had been a comrade-in-arms with his father when he was still alive, but never supported him, at least up to now. And he was wondering about the real reasons for his change of attitude.

"Welcome father", started Gawain. "It was a relief to see you help us in the battle!"

Lot looked at him seeming to remember the last time they'd met, when Gawain announced his final decision to join Arthur's army. He had an indifferent but not agreeable expression.

"Your joining was really of paramount help to us", said then Arthur. " I should list you sir, for this your action…But forgive me, I can't stop myself wondering…how you finally came up to answer to our call of common tribes-gathering and fighting against the Saxons?"

"It's simple", answered Lot. "After you, Saxons would most likely invade the territory behind Hadrian's Wall and hit us well.

What's more, I decided to see my son one more time before he kills himself with hisstupidness. It was his mother who insisted mostly on this."

"Is Mother here?" Gawain looked really astonished.

"You should have known better that I wouldn't hesitate to fight by my husband's side..!" a womanly voice came from the left of the tent. Then, beside the door's curtain appeared Queen Anna who later was known by her people as the queen of Morcades- Morgause.

Arthur had never met her before although he knew that she was his mother's younger sister. He caught himself wondering if his mother would look like her if she'd been lived enough to reach her age. She was a tall, beautiful woman with red hair and easily caught the attention of everyone around her. She had also wild eyes, not very different to Morgan's, but a little calmer.

"What about my brothers?", continued Gawain. "They're still too young for battles!"

"I left them with some servants in a village behind the Wall. I brought them with me today. But I think that Agravain and Gaheris have grown enough to develop efficient fighting skills. Only Gareth is still a small child, despite his maddening impatience to fight by his older brothers' side. Anyway, you can find them now. They must have missed you too."

She then turned to Arthur before continuing with a smile. "I think also they wait impatiently to become members of Arthur's well-known war band…"

* * *

Arthur left from the tent still confused. He believed that Lot kept most of his reasons to himself. But the man was not only a good fighter, but a so good politician to find them. And what he understood was that, despite his help in the battle, he was not in any way willing to act under his rule or even to declare him as his war-leader. 

A cry of joy broke his musings and he suddenly saw Cai and Bedwyr running to reach him. He then forgot everything that would disturb his content.

"Gaius! You are really here? I thought you were miles away and near to Rome with our father. And Bedwyr too! I've thought you in the south fishing with your father!"

"I learnt about the Saxon treat', said Bedwyr between laughter. "And then father gave up fishing immediately and cried in his highest voice: It's time to help little Arthur slain some bad Saxons for us too! That's not just it, in fact I didn't want to let Cai run away so easily and I called him. We were riding non-stop for three days so that we could arrive yesterday. Just in time, it seemed. It was the most critical battle, wasn't it? We couldn't let Saxons escape without receiving any of our famous hits!"

"But why you didn't appear to me earlier? I haven't noticed you too in the battlefield!"

"Well you were so busy with this Saxon who dared to declare himself as _Bretwald_", answered Cai, "and we didn't want to disturb you. Father had recognized this Cerdic, he had also attacked the South about two moons ago."

"Is father here too? Then it's a really happy day and we can celebrate all together again! So my dearest friends, don't lie to me, you both seem to have decided to stay here for some more time, don't you?"

"Ector said he would punish us if we leave his dearest stepson alone at this most important time at making his kingdom. Don't lie to us either, you need despairingly our help, don't you?"

* * *

Later that evening Arthur was really content to have more friends at his table to replace the lost ones. He hadn't seen such a number of happy faces around him for a long time. And all together they made a really loud company, louder than before. 

But he still had tasks. To be realistic, he still had a lot of work to do to persuade all these tribes to unite together so as to ward off any future foreign invasion better. Now the roman army had finally left, it would be very dangerous to keep fighting each other. For these reasons, no matter how much he enjoyed this second feast, he had to met Pelleas too, the chieftain of the Picts (or the Fairies as most people claimed). Later. Maybe he would ask him to join in their table.

Picts had been in fact against them, as the Woads. But what he knew from the few times he had met Pelleas, he was one of the kindest and most prudent chieftains he'd ever met. Originated also from the Prydn, people claimed him as the Undisputable Representative of all the Pict lands. He might even enjoy having a conversation with him. He was really clever, and Arthur admired his self-control too, so in contrast with the angry and fierce Morgana, who he knew well, was already determined for her tribe to survive at all cost.

* * *

Notes: I made Gawain Morgause's son and Arthur's relative as in old tradition instead of being Sarmatian. I found it a better concept to continue with the story.

"Bretwalda_" _also is the Saxon word for their emperor or war leader. It has the same meaning with the respective "war-leader" or emperor, but emperor of all Britain. That's why Britons became so angry with this declaration.

A/N: I dedicate Cai to a very special person. Hadn't it been for your encouragement Marina, I wouldn't possibly thought to write this story-) Thank you!

**tHe vOiCe WiThiN**: Thank you for reviewing and for your good words! I tried my best to bring out Morgan as a real character. I alsowish there were more knights and arthurian characters in the movie. "King Arthur" leaves much to be desired without them.:)

**Miggyrow: **I really found the description of my work as 'realistic' the best reward I would have. We don't know a lot of things about the Dark Ages or who was in fact Arthur and I've tried to make this story as real as it could be. So I'm worried about the future of Camelot too:) Anyway, I hope you'll like my next chapters!


End file.
